This Is It
by ShannonMarae
Summary: Picks up right where Ross & Rachel reunite after she gets off the plane, and a journey through their lives up until now...I do not own Friends or the characters, credit goes to Marta Kaufman, David Crane & Kevin Bright for the opening dialog of my story.


_Ross walks into his apartment crestfallen, unable to convince the love of his life, the woman he has dreamed of, to stay behind and be with him. Instead all he hears in his head is her word of apology as he watched her board the plane, as he sits down on the couch, notices a message on his machine and presses play...beep. Suddenly he hears Rachel's voice, folding his arms, sadly, he listens..._

_"Ross. Hi, it's me. I just got back on the plane and I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I want's expecting to see you. All of a sudden you were there and saying these things. And now I'm just sitting here sitting here and thinking...of all the stuff I should have said and I didn't. I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you...I love you. What am I doing? I love you. Ugh I've got to see you. I've got to get off this plane."_

_Ross reacts to the message while it's still going "Oh my God"_

_Rachel "Okay, excuse me"_

_Flight attendant "Miss, please sit down"_

_"No, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but I need to get off the plane, okay...I need to tell some one that I love them."_

_"Miss, I can't let you off the plane._

_Ross blurts out "Let her off the plane!"_

_"I am afraid you are going to have to take a seat"_

_Ross argues with the machine "Try to understand"_

_"Oh, come on miss, isn't there any way that you can just let me off the-?" The answering machine cuts off._

_In a panic Ross frantically fidgets with his answering machine. "No! No!" Mumbling to himself. "Oh, my God. Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?"_

_Lingering in the door, Rachel stands there and simply says "I got off the plane"...Ross whips around with a look of pure love and amazement "You got off the plane" He walks up to her and kisses her with every ounce of love for her._

_Rachel look at him lovingly, "I do love you" As he shifts his hands along her shoulder "I love you too, and I am never letting you go again" Ross says adoringly_

_Rachel declaring her love "Okay, Because this is where I want to be. No more messing around. I dont want to mess this up again"_

_"Me neither. We're done being stupid"_

_Agreeing with Ross, Rachel nods "Okay, It's you and me, All right? This is it."_

_Wanting to lighten the moment, Ross adds "This is it. Unless we're on a break" Rachel just shakes her head and give him this blank look as he looks down and mumbles "Don't make jokes now" He then leans in for the sweetest and loving kiss with the woman he has loved for more than twenty years. _

Ross takes her hand and walks over to the couch, sits down, having her sit beside him. He still can't believe that she is there, with him, she decided to stay. To be with him. She loves him, she said it. She actually admitted it for real. All these plans are running through his head now that he will get to fulfill finally on the fact that she stayed...

As Rachel sits besides Ross, holding his hand. All these wonderful thoughts are going through her head. So much she wants to say, but doesn't want to bombard him and ruin the moment that they're in now, this pure blissful happy moment. A moment that she had only felt once before, the day Emma was born, and it was with Ross she got to share that with, it was Ross who truly broke her heart but it was him who always seemed to mend it when other guys didn't work out. Thinking to herself why was she so blind to all this, why didn't she have the guts to do what he did at the airport when she flew all the way to London...why...but she shakes it off, because none of it matters anymore, none. No letter, no past, they're together now and _that_ is all that matters...

"Rach, I just want you to know that for here on out, whatever it takes, I will do it to make this work. To make you happy our daughter happy. I'm serious."

"Ross, sweetie, its a two way street here...you jump I jump kind of thing...what we always had just took time to make it feel right. or for us to stop being so stubborn" She laughs softly.

"Yeah, I don't thinks stubborn is the right word..maybe stupid.." Ross smiles

"Stupid's a good word..." Rachel grins as she crooks one arm around Ross' and drapes the other across his chest, a familiar, comfortable settlement when sitting with him on the couch. "Ross...what about my stuff, it's all heading to Paris, I have no clothes...and we should probably call my mother too."

"Rach..it'll be alright. I might have a t shirt you could sleep in" He grins. "Besides, It's late, we can call her in the morning, And don't worry, we'll have your stuff sent back." He softly kisses the side of her head, she sighs contently and rests her head on his shoulder, he breaks free one arm and wraps it around her tiny frame and holds her close.

"I love you, Rachel..."

"I love you too, Ross.."

She closes her eyes and for the first time in her life she drifts off to sleep with no doubt on where her place in life was. Ross just lovingly holds her close, watching her sleep. Placing soft, gentle kisses once and a while of the top of her head. then not soon after he drifts off to sleep himself, dreaming of nothing for the first time in his life because his dream is real, in his arms, forever.

A/N

This is my first story, so please be so kind to send me a review!


End file.
